Seraph of the End: Japan Rises
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: *CANCELLED* When Yuichiro manages to escape from the vampires, he leaves behind an injured Mikaela as well as a barely-alive Akane. However, Akane soon finds herself the sire of Sakura Takeyama, the governor of the Southern Japanese Home Islands. This sparks a reaction that later lead to an amazing change for Japan...
1. Chapter 1

Seraph of the End

Episode 1: Southern Japan

*Disclaimer: This story includes several OCs, as well as Akane Hyakuya, a character who made 1-episode appearance in the anime. But this is a parody, so…Ya. *

*The day of Yuichiro's Escape*

Krul's POV

Just great…Ferid's killed all of them but my Sire, and the other sire escaped…

"Are you sure that all of them are dead?" I asked the others.

"Not quite your Highness, we're still checking to make sure."

Suddenly, I heard a noise in the corner, and saw another vampire there.

"Well if it isn't Sakura Takeyama. What are you doing here?"

She pointed at one of the bodies, an older female. As one of the men touched her, he went wide eyed.

"Your Highness, this one is still alive!"

"Let me guess Sakura, you want her as a Sire, correct?"

She simply nodded before walking over to her.

"Very well. At least one of them actually survived."

Sakura leaned over her, and bit her, causing her to whimper in pain. She then picked her up, and as she left, she turned to me.

"I'll be seeing you at the Asian Governor Conference in Osaka correct?"

"Yes. I'll see you there."

Akane's POV

Ugh…What happened? Wait…Are these bite marks!? Don't tell me I'm a Vampire now!

"We're here Governor."

"Good. Help her out and into her room."

Wait…What…

TIMESKIP

I woke up later in a room. It was plain, with typical furniture, and gray walls.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake, is there anything I can get you?" A Young girl asked.

"Who are you, and what in the world am I doing here!?"

"I'm Maya Takeyama, the Governor's younger sister, and the governor brought you back after you suffered horrible wounds at the hand of Krul's servant Ferid."

"G-Governor…Wait, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS!?"

"Sadly…Most of them did not make it. However, Reports are that one of Krul's sires escaped, and the other survived, but just barely.

N-No…How did we fail so badly…

"Who is left besides me…" I asked

"Well. Mikaela is still with Krul, but I heard Yuichiro escaped to join the Japanese Demon Army."

"I-I see. Where are we anyways?"

"You are now in the proud Province known as South Japan." She said, Smiling.

I Looked out and was shocked…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Seraph of the End

Episode 2: The Conference

Previously: As Yuichiro made his escape from Krul's Palace and Mikaela was turned into a Vampire, Sakura Takeyama took in Akane, who had just barely survived…Now we join her in Southern Japan…

Akane's POV

W-What is this…Compared to Tokyo, Osaka looks like it did before the virus hit Japan…

"H-How is Osaka like this…"

"My Older Sister has been restoring Southern Japan since she took power. She's the 2nd Youngest Governor to ever take power and she's already managed to get Southern Japan almost completely restored to its former glory."

"Your sister certainly knows how to govern; I will give her that."

"That's certainly nice, I'll let her know in a few minutes once she's done with the Conference."

"Conference?"  
"Yep. Every so often we have a governor conference, where all the Asian governors get together to meet. Although according to my sister, it's like human governments, just a lot of arguing among the members…They hardly get anything done."

"Sounds like our governments alright."

"Um...Miss Takeyama? You have a call on the line. It's the Swiss, they want to talk to you about a trade deal."

"Again, I thought I told them we had accepted their trade."

"Well they seem to want to speak to you again about access to the Oil reserves we have."

"Ugh…I'll be right back."

As I sat there, I suddenly felt a tingling feeling in my throat. It soon grew to a burning pain, and I felt my anger boiling over. As Sakura walked in, I pounced on her, but she threw me off, and pinned me down.

"LET ME GO NOW!"  
"Relax. Here, this will calm you down." She said, forcing me to drink from a blood bag.

I felt my anger slowly subside, and I instantly felt guilty, despite the fact I had been mad earlier about her making me a vampire. Then, I started crying, all my feelings from the last 2 days pouring out all at once.

"There there…It's ok Akane, you'll be alright here." Sakura said.

TIMESKIP

4 years later…

"Honestly…What is it with that Demon Army? We don't do anything to them yet they keep harassing the humans and slaying vampires…" Mina said.

"They still probably hate us for controlling Japan." I said.

"Well, hopefully once Sakura gets the new unification plan ratified and implemented they will get the hint."

"Still, despite them, Japan is coming closer to its ultimate goal. It won't be long before it's a great nation once again."

'Don't worry Yuichiro…I'm going to bring Japan back to greatness…' I thought.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Seraph of the End

Episode 3: JIDA vs Southern Japan

Yuichiro's POV

We held our position on the street. Rumor had it a convoy of vampires was passing through, and until Japan was free from them, we'd attack any vampires and their supporters we found.

"Here they come...Get ready!"

The convoy slowly appeared, with 10 soldiers leading the convoy.

"I don't like this James…I get the feeling the Imperial Demon Army is watching us…" one of them said.

"T-That's because they are! FIND COVER!"

At that point, we sprang out and attacked, killing 4 of them and forcing the rest to find cover. Two of them remained in front of the convoy, one firing a MP5 at us, the other shooting a revolver.

"What's with this JIDA? We're not even trying to hurt them and they always try to kill us!"

Suddenly, someone leaped down from above us, landing right on top of one of our men.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

2 of the men opened fire on her, but she deflected the bullets without even trying.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Name's Akane. And you guys are attacking your own kind you know?"

"You're lying!" the commander said.

I ran out there, and found the injured convoy leader, still shooting his Revolver.

"No Good Demon Army, attacking their own race!"

Then he saw me.

"DIE IMPERIAL!" he yelled, firing his revolver at me.

I deflected the shots with no issue, and then ran at him.

"Go ahead Imperial, I'm ready for you!" He said, drawing his sword.

My sword however quickly pierced through his, sending the blade flying.

"Why are you doing this!? We aren't even trying to fight you and you're constantly harassing us!"

"Why are we doing this? Why are you supporting the Vampires!? They oppress our race and treat us like we're nothing but cattle!"

"For your information, our governor is quite generous, she keeps us fed and well paid and the vampires off our backs! You JIDA are only interfering in her grand plan!"

"What grand plan?"

"It's her greatest plan yet, the reunification of the Japanese Home Islands into a single democratic nation once more! But the JIDA is only-GAH!"

I looked at him, and saw One of Yoichi's bows sticking through his stomach.

"W-Why…Why did your friend shoot me…"

"Yoichi! He wasn't threatening me!"

"P-Please…Kid…Fulfill…our governor's dream…see Japan…Reunited…Long…Live…..Japan…" he said, as he passed out.

Before I could react, I found the rest of the Moon Company tied up and restrained by the vampire who had pounced on them. And the rest of the men were now surrounded by Southern Japanese infantry. The Vampire then approached us.

"Listen humans. I don't wish to harm you. Surrender peacefully and no one else gets hurt."  
We both reluctantly surrendered our weapons, before being loaded up and driven to Osaka…

What did we get ourselves into…?

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Seraph of the End

Episode 4: Meeting

Yuichiro's POV

"This is great! We're locked up in the dungeon of an Osaka mansion!" I yelled.

"Well it's not like we could do much, they were simply better than us." Shigure said.

"More like we got ambushed and outnumbered…"

"Hey You! The governor wants to speak to you personally!" A guard said, pointing at me.

I managed to get up before the guard came in and dragged me out. I could still hear them yelling as they dragged me out of the dungeon to the main room, and then into an office type setting.

"Ah. Mr. Yuichiro Hyakuya, feel free to sit down." A figure said. I turned and saw a girl, maybe 21 years old in the desk in front. The guard then nodded and left the room.

"So, I have heard you are quite well known in the JIDA. I'm somewhat surprised that you were willing to surrender so easily."

"Well, it's not like we had a choice, you had us all surrounded."

"I suppose you're correct, Akane may have went a bit overboard."

"Akane?" I said.

"Yes, Akane Takeyama, my Sire and considered my little sister by most of the men here."

"Did…Did she have a name before then? It's just…she reminds me of a friend of mine…"

"I'm not quite certain myself. I never learned more than her first name, as she refuses to tell anyone."

"I have my reasons Sakura. Only my friends from the orphanage I lived at before the virus deserve to know my last name."

"I see."

I became even more convinced now that Akane was likely from the orphanage like myself. But I couldn't prove it just yet.

"Miss Takeyama! More Complaints from the vampires and citizens!"

"My goodness…Most of these are JIDA damage complaints…Destruction of the Osaka Subway line…Sabotage of an orphan transport bus…Sheesh…This is ridiculous! How much damage can the JIDA cause!?"

"Uh…We may have overdone it a bit due to our hate of vampires…"

"You don't think?" Sakura and Akane said.

"I've heard of something. Is it true you plan to reunite Japan?"

"Yes. I'm nearly done convincing the Northern Japanese governor to turn over power to me. But this is easier said than done thanks to you guys constantly attacking us!"

"Heheh…Woops…" I said.

"Sigh…"  
Suddenly, a man burst into the room.

"GOVERNOR, A PRIORITY ONE MESSAGE FROM NORTHERN JAPAN!" he yelled, running over to the desk and handing her a letter.

After opening the letter, Sakura went wide-eyed. She quickly grabbed a pen and wrote something down on the letter, before folding it and placing it back in a new envelope.

"Get this to the Northern Japanese Capital at once!"  
"Yes Governor!"

"As for you Yuichiro, you're lucky."  
"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because…you're about to witness the reunification of Japan! And I need your help to make it a reality!"

R-Reunification of Japan? But what could she need me for?

Narrator: Good Question Yuichiro. What could Sakura need him for? Will the Reunification of Japan be a success, or will the JIDA send it down in Flames?! Find out next time on Seraph of the End: Japan Rises!


End file.
